1. Field of Art
One or more embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to bridging of communications for different multimedia communication standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multimedia communication standards evolve, new features are added to newer versions of the standard. As a new standard is released, the implementation of a chip for a system is updated to implement the new features added to the newer version of the standard. Updating a system on chip (SoC) to implement new features of a newer release of a standard can be time consuming and expensive.
For example, the high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) 2.1 standard includes features such as dynamic high-dynamic-range (D-HDR) that are not natively supported by the HDMI 2.0 standard. Since an SoC that was designed specifically for the HDMI 2.0 standard before the HDMI 2.1 standard was released does not implement the D-HDR feature, to implement the D-HDR feature compliant with the HDMI 2.1 standard, a new SoC is needed. This can be time consuming and may delay the release of HDMI 2.1 devices.